1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the making of animated motion pictures, and, more particularly, to table apparatus for holding a plurality of cels in which some or all of the cels are movable relative to each other for animation purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Animated motion pictures comprise a plurality of discrete pictures, with each picture secured to a cel, and with the individual discrete pictures movable relative to each other to simulate movement. Typically, the cels will be movable relative to a stationary camera, or a camera will be movable relative to a plurality of fixed cels. In the alternative, both the cels and the camera may be movable relative to each other. When there is more than one movement taking place in a particular scene, there must be relative movement of individual cels. This relative movement requires alignment of the individual cels in a very precise manner to avoid distortion as relative movement is accomplished.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,260,393 illustrates table apparatus for holding a plurality of drawing plates or cels and apparatus for holding and locking the individual drawing cels in a specific location for sequentially photographing the cels. The simulation of relative movement is accomplished by sequential photography of the individual cels. The apparatus presses the individual drawings or cels together so that the individual pictures appear to be in substantially the same plane. The individual cels are moved relative to each other by movement of a single arm which is secured to a single picture. That is, each picture is held by a single arm and relative movement of that picture is accomplished by movement of the arm holding that picture.
A rather complicated table apparatus for providing relative movement for individual cels is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,152,921. The table apparatus in the '921 patent includes a plurality of hydraulic cylinders, each of which is secured to a portion of the table to which cels are secured. In addition to the hydraulic controls, rack and pinion gear arrangements are also included for moving portions of the table.
Electric motor drive for providing relative motion on different portions of a table is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,198,006. The apparatus of the '006 patent provides a multi-level cel holding apparatus, each of which levels is movable relative to the others.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,837,962 illustrates another type of table apparatus for providing relative motion in which a plurality of parallel slide bars are connected to gears secured to a single shaft. Each slide bar is secured to a single gear, and the diameters of the gears differ from each other. Accordingly, rotary movement of the shaft results in relative movement of each of the slide bars in a different amount. The slide bar connected to the gear with the fewest number of teeth will appear to move faster relative to each of the other slide bars, and so on, with the slide bar connected to the gear with the largest number of teeth appearing to move slowest relative to the other slide bars.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,288,548 discloses still another type of table which provides relative movement of cels for producing animated motion pictures. The table apparatus of the '548 patent includes a plurality of levels, with apparatus for indexing or keying movement of each of the various layers of the table to the frame exposed in the camera by means of a flexible drive shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,556,646 discloses another type of table for producing relative movement of individual drawings or cels. The primary teaching of the '646 patent is the use of a movable camera to obtain proportionate distances to generate the illusion of movement in space.
A motor control system for controlling the exposure of successive frames of film is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,609. The control system of the '609 patent is used in amination photography to provide illusions of acceleration and deceleration, primarily. The control system also includes the control of the movement of individual portions of a table holding various drawings or cels for movement relative to each other.